


Panta Rhei Effect

by Bogidream



Series: Panta Rhei Effect [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Zone of the Enders series (video game)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Mecha, Multi, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogidream/pseuds/Bogidream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka and her magical girl friends finally goes to holiday. But a fated meeting changes everything. And a new enemy appears soon which threaten with the destruction of the whole Solar System. Can they stop this threat with the help of Frame Runners of ZoE universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

2175 Mars and the moons of Jupiter  
A year passed after the Aumaan Crisis. The remaining forces of BAHRAM were disappeared slowly into the oblivion. After the long but bitter years when lots of people were dead, peace finally came back between Earth and people whose were living in space known as Enders. A mineral known as Metatron which was important in the war, its mining was tempered and it could be only usable for Urenbeck Catapults, which it shortened travelling across the dark space (currently it’s only available between Earth, Mars and the colonies around Jupiter).  
But the most important, the two legendary Orbital Frame Jehuty and its sister Anubis finally put them asleep, waiting the moment when their time will be come again…

At the same time on Earth…  
The war between Earth and the Enders didn’t affected directly the blue planet, but another invisible assault threatened it, which was sensed by some people…  
There is an unknown force which gives unnatural strenght for its user. Most of them just call it Magic and it only can usable by a few people. These chosen ones are children whose are spending their lives with the battle against the dark forces. These dark forces just called simply as Demons whose are feeding from their victims’ despair, fear and weakness. Their appearance are various amd they can do own dimensions which it can be trap forever for defenseless victims…  
But there was a more dangerous power before the appearance of Demons, but thanks for the sacrifice of a brave little girl this force transformed and changed the circle of life forever… 

But someone wants to bring back this force, and put the world into danger…

When will peace ends? What should be happen to discord appear again between people? And are there any connection between Metatron and Magic?


	2. Hooray! We’re on holiday! Or something like that…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another ordinary day for Madoka and co. with an unexpected holiday. This same happened with Dingo Egret, too...  
> But who are they whose wants to kill him?

It was dawn. The first beams of sun began to stick up between the little town’s houses which were lighted their one-coloured white walls. But the town was too lifeless. Just one people knows why…  
A girl stood on one of the old and higher building’s upside. Her long raven black hair was breathed by softly breeze. She was looking strange in her clothes: she wore a black shirt with thin violet ribbon under her jumper which had got violet collar. In addition she was wearing a violet short skirt and black boot-like things with violet coloured diamond decorations on their sides. But the strangest thing was on the girl’s left hand: it was a violet diamond-shaped crystal but it wasn’t connected to any jewelery…  
The girl spied sullenly the town until she took notice of a far pink point. At the same time the bell of the town began to ring indicated to the arrival of morning. The girl started to go to the point quickly. She was jumping on the upsides of houses until she arrived her destination.  
The black haired girl arrived in a small street where she saw the pink point. But she didn’t see her target there. But a girly voice called behind her:  
’Homura-chan! You finally arrived!’  
The girl turned back and began to smile, like on meeting with an old friend. A short, pink-haired girl was standing behind her, who’d got ribbons in her pigtails. She was wearing a pink dress which its bottom and sleeves were white and it was decorated with red ribbons. She was wearing white gloves and socks with red shoes. It was another red ribbon on her neck and a tear like pink crystal under the ribbon. Same as the black-haired girl’s crystal, it wasn’t connected to the ribbon.  
The black-haired girl was standing silently behind the pink-haired one, and asked:  
’Madoka! Where are the others?’  
The asked girl’s face turned serious and answered:  
’We lost each other when we chased the Demon. Her minions were too much.’  
’I see.’ said Homura. ’It’s better, if we looking for them.’  
’But what about the Demon?’ asked Madoka worried.  
’Don’t worry.’ replied the black- haired girl and took her hand to her partner’s shoulder. ’They can defend themselves. And we will find them.’  
’Okay.’ said the pink-haired girl and finally smiled.  
But the girls’ crystal began to shine at the moment.  
’What does it mean?’ asked Madoka.  
’Just two things.’ answered the black-haired girl. ’The others would be near, or…’  
’Or?’  
’…a Demon? It’s better if we’re following the signal.’  
’Uhm…okay. As you wished.’ said the pink-haired girl after hesitation and followed Homura.  
The streets of the town were lifeless but it was just morning. The two girls were just roaming seemingly, looking for the source of the signal. The narrow streets were connected each other like the whole town would be a huge maze. And the whole was looking like an long forgotten medieval-aged town somewhere in Italy…  
While the girls were going to their unreachable target, they saw a strange thing. There were some rose thorns which was lying on the bottom of the ground like they were growing from it. One of the thorns moved somehow.  
’H-Homura-chan? What is this?’ asked Madoka worried.  
At the same time, the strange plant turned to its real form: there was a rose with lots of thorns and there was an eye on its head. The eye was looking to Madoka.  
’Hollows.’ said Homura coldly when she took out a pistol from her shield. ’Servants of the Demon. They would be dangerous like their master. Specially, if they are more of them.’  
At the same time, a thorn reach for the pink-haired girl’s leg. Her black-haired partner shot the moving thorn shortly.  
’It’s better, if you summon your weapon, too.’ said Homura to her partner and she was holding her weapon to one of the Hollows.  
Madoka did it: she summoned a strange bow which was looking like a long brownish rosary and there was a pink crystal on its middle and a rose head on its upside with the same colour unlike a normal bow. The girl was holding her weapon to the rose monster and she was scared, too. But one of them rushed to her partner.  
’WATCH OUT!!!’ she yelled to Homura, but it was late. Two or three thorns caught the black.haired girl on her chest.  
’Shoot them!’ said the caught girl who could be collected in that moment, too instead of her partner. But Madoka just trembled from fear and she didn’t know what she must do: if she begin to shoot to the rose monster, maybe Homura will be hurt at the same time, too. Or worse…  
A shooting could be heard near to the girl, and the rose monster slipped its victim. The blacke-haired girl landed elegantly to the ground without any damages. Madoka stood confused while the Hollow perished and nothing left from it just some rose-leaves.  
’I think I arrived in time.’ said a softly voice behind the pink-haired girl and she turned back. A blond girl stood in front of her whose got a strange drill-like hair. She was wearing a white shirt with brown corset and yellow skirt and brown boots and stocking in the same colour. It was a small brown hat on her head with a feather like decoration and a flower-shaped barrette with a yellow flower-like crystal on its middle.  
The blond girl began to speak:  
’One more moment, and you could be the Hollow’s dinner.’  
’So-sorry, Mami-san!’ apologized Madoka. Her voice was flutterd from fear. ’I didn’t want to bring Homura-chan to trouble…’  
Homura didn’t say anything. She just stared to Mami and her pink-haired partner.  
’No problem, Madoka.’ The blond girl continued kindly. ’You know, sometimes happens when you aren’t able to do anything, if you’re scared. But anyone can face against their fear if it’s able to do it.’  
’And do you think can I do it? I mean…’  
’It’s better if we’re going there.’ said Homura. It seemed she was impatient. ’Anyway, Mami. Did you find that Demon?’  
’Of course.’ she answered. ’Kyoko and Sayaka are already there. I’ll show for you, too.’  
’Okay, let’s go!’ said the black-haired girl and followed her mates.  
Later the three girls arrived to the centre of the town where there was a temple between the nearly similar houses. Two figures were standing inmovably on the tiny square which was before the buildings. While the girls arrived, one of those figures waved and went to them.  
The figure who’s arrived to the girls, it was a long red-haired girl with ponytail and black ribbon. She was wearing a red dress with purple skirt, black stockings and red boots.  
’Finally you arrived here!’ she said and grinned. ’One more minute, and I could be bored…’  
’You can’t complain it. I was here with you, too.’ said the other figure who was joined to her red- haired partner.  
The other figure was a short ligh-blue haired girl wha was wearing a strange shaped golden barette. She was looking like a knigthress in her outfit with the white cape and the armor-like top with white slip. She was wearing a short blue skirt with stockings and short blue boots and two different gloves:a longer blue ones and shorter white ones.  
’But it was too boring.’ said the red-haired girl angrily. ’I don’t want playing just barkochba…’  
’Kyoko-chan! Sayaka-chan! Please, stop it!’ said Madoka worries. ’It’s so bad that you’re arguing…’  
’By the way, where is that Demon, Kyoko?’ asked Homura to th ered-haired girl.  
’It’s in the temple if I’m not wrong.’ she answered.  
’But I don’t understand why didn’t you finish with it already?’  
’Why should be leave you from this party?’ said Kyoko. ’And it’s easier to defeat it together.’  
’…and you didn’t want to attack it.’ Continued the blue-haired girl.  
’It’s not true, Sayaka.’  
’Enough, girls!’ Mami snapped at to the arguing girls. ’It’s time to finish with this monster.’  
’Okay, let’s go!’ Kyoko ordered the company.  
While they arrived to the temple’s door, the red-haired kicked it with one. The others just stared her surprised, specially Sayaka.  
’Why did you do this?’ she asked.  
’Come on!’ whisked Kyoko and grinned. ’It wouldn’t be too exciting, if I just open this damn big door simply. And it seems I reached the good effect with this…’  
’It wasn’t too much meaning for this.’ said Homura grudgingly when they went right in the temple. ’But you woke up our Sleeping Beauty.’ and she showed to the altar.  
A white-dressed figure stood in the end of the temple, near to the altar who’s slowly turned to the girls and its true self. It was a bride with strange hairstyle: its hair made from thorns and there were under its dress, too and its face covered with a veil which was decorated with red roses. The rose thorn-like Hollows fell in behind the figure.  
’Great. We’ve got a company, too.’ muttered Sayaka fretfully. But she had got an idea how she beat up her partner. She said to the red haired girl:  
’Hey, Kyoko! What do you think about a little duel?’  
’I’m on it.’ answered Kyoko. It seems she was ready for competitions like this. ’What about the prize?’  
’The winner will gain the Cube, if it defeats the Demon. And the loser will invite everyone for a snack.’  
’Can it be ice cream?’  
’Of course.’  
’What are we waiting for? Let’s kill this…’ while Kyoko could finish speaking the blue-haired girl went to the direction of the Demon.  
’The last one will be a loser.’ yelled Sayaka.  
’Hmmm. As you want…’ said th ered haired girl finally and started to go to the bizarre creature.  
’It seems we’ve got the rest.’ said Mami calmly and turned to Madoka and Homura. ’Are you ready, girls?’  
’Y-yes.’ Answered the pink haired girl timidly. The black hired just nodded.  
’So let’s dance!’ and the blond girl summoned a rifle at the moment and pointed to the nearest Hollow with it. The monster was ready to attack and jumped to the girl but she shoot it.  
At the same time, Sayaka was near to the bride-like beast with Kyoko who was on her track. The blue haired was determined: she wanted to finish with the Demon the as soon as possible before her red haired partner, no matter how. She summonde a sword quickly and cut some thorns which were came from the beast. But some new ones grew from the old places and it seems there were more of them. She looked to Kyoko for a moment: it seemed she’d got the same problem like she. Then she looked to the „battleground” where the other girl fought against the rose-thorn-like monsters. Similar to their master’s thorns, more and more Hollows appeared int he temple or there were remained of them. It wasn’t looked too funny, like the blue haired girl thought before.  
Crap, thought Sayaka herself. It must be a weak point of this crap. But where?  
She sighted a sparking point near to the Demon’s neck suddenly. The girl decided to look closer that thing, maybe it would be useful for her. She cut a way from the thorns to reach the point, some of them hurt her legs, too. While she arrived to the point, the blue-haired girl looked closer that thing: it was a butterfly-like ornament which was decorated with colorful crystals.  
’Oh my God!’ said Sayaka surprised. She didn’t like that jewelry-like thing. ’It’s so slushy.’  
’Heeeeey!!!’ she herad Kyoko’s voice at the same time. ’Here comes the Mighty Kyoko!’  
Damn this too? thought Sayaka herself while she poked the ornament with her sword. Suddenly, some of the monster’s thorns began to burn and it gave a yelling voice from it.  
’Yeah!’ said Sayaka in exultantly and she sticked her sword deeper to the jewelry.  
The whole monster burnt at the same time. The Hollows tried to help to its but it wasn’t any use: they burnt to ashes nearby the flames. The blue-haired girl escaped on the remained thorns and her red-haired partner joined to her.  
’Oh my gosh…’ she said. ’How did you do this?’  
’It’s no time to explain it.’ replied Sayaka whose she breathed heavily during the escape. ’But get out from here!...’  
Soon after the two girl fortunately could escaped from the temple without any other damages which was burning. The others were waiting for them.  
’Thank goodness you’re alright.’ said Mami feelingly and she hugged Sayaka.  
’Heeey!’ Kyoko jumped aroung the two girls. ’But what about me?!’  
’Okay. Come here.’ And the blond girl hugged her, too.  
Suddenly an explosion shaked the place from the temple. There wasn’t any remaining things from the building just scraps.  
’Great.’ said Kyoko. ’Another failed wedding. Oh, before I forget it…’  
She turned to the blue-haired girl and put something to her hand. It was a tiny black cube with some well-decorated shapes.  
’A Demon Cube.’ She felt indignant at this. She knew that she won but she didn’t find anywhere the place of the Cube. ’But where did you find it?’  
’Uhm…During the escape.’ Answered Kyoko. ’But just you were blind to see it.’  
’Haha. You’re very funny.’ Muttered Sayaka while she transformed back to normal girl and she was wearing school uniform like others.  
At the same time, the town changed back, too. The town square turned into the beach and the ruined temple into a lighthouse. There wasn’t anything what was reminded to the town.  
’Phew, but the Maze was disappeared.’ breathed freely Madoka.  
’You must be braver next time.’ said Homura coldly. ‘Mazes are NOT for cowards.’  
‘Hey, calm down!’ Kyoko turned on the black-haired girl. ‘But just this was her first “mission”. She wasn’t ready for this…’  
‘And? She could be dead, if I’m not be with her…’  
‘Can you finish this?’ Sayaka was in a fret while she was looking her watch. ‘Classes will be start soon.’  
‘Damn.’ Slapped her forehead the red-haired girl. ‘And we’ll write a test. But what from?’  
‘It seems you forgot this, too.’ said Mami. ‘And I think you didn’t learn too much. And we’ll write from Biology.’  
‘Uuuuuhm…That’s true. I forgot it.’ said Kyoko absently. ‘And I’ve got any other things to do, but it’s better if we don’t talk about this...’  
‘Hey, you two!’ yelled Sayaka to the two talking girls. ‘We’ll late.’  
‘What happened with her?’ asked the blond girl from Kyoko.  
‘Don’t ask me about this.’ she replied. ‘Maybe she’s upset why she didn’t find the Cube.’ And she ran to the others.  
‘Oh I see.’ Said Mami finally and she went after the others, too. ‘In that case, it’s not to be a Magical Girl…’  
Suddenly she saw a glowing thing in the grass. The girl picked up and took stock of it. It was a card with golden borders. There was a pictur on it with a couple whose were kissing each other and a six was written with Roman letters on the card’s upper right corner.  
‘How is it appeared here?’ she asked herself and put the shining card to her school bag. ‘I’ll show this later to the girls, too.’  
And she started to go after her friend. But they didn’t presumed what will be going on after all…

* * *

‘Darn jalopy!’ muttered a white-haired while he was driving a strange machine. ‘Why the hell they can’t buy new LEVs from this money?!’  
‘Come on, Dingo!’ His collegaue tried to calm him through a communication channel. ‘You shouldn’t have to conduct your anger, just because Hesperia Gales lost a match. Specially not on your “new” LEV…’  
‘I’m sorry, Angie. I over reacted it a little bit. ’ The man calmed down. ‘They were better in the last year…’  
‘Especially until Henry G didn’t went to another team.’ A blond guy continued it, whose joined to their conversation through another communication channel. ‘It was tragical to them…’  
‘Rick! How did you come here?!’ asked Dingo surprised.  
The guy wobbled a bit and replied:  
‘I’m just came here for curiousity. Anyway, our worktime will be end soon.’  
‘Indeed, guys. What about your quotas?’ asked Angie officiously.  
‘Can you see it, Rick?’ said the white haired man and smirked. ‘It seems Angie is seriously thinking about our how many exploited it…’  
‘Men...’ And the girl just muttered fretfully.  
Suddenly a beeping voice interrupted the conversation which was followed by the LEV computer’s monotone voice:  
‘YOU’VE GOT 1 NEW MESSAGE!’  
‘Great.’ Muttered Dingo himself and opened the mail. That was in the message:

Let’s meet on Antilia! Please rush! Ken

‘What does she wants again?’ The man thought himself, but Angie threw in unexpectedly:  
‘WOW! Was she your girlfriend?’ she asked him and grinned.  
‘Uuuuuhm… yeah.’  
‘Indeed Dingo.’ said Rick. ‘You didn’t tell anything about her. How did you come together?’  
‘I don’t want to talk about this.’ answered Dingo finally. ‘And it’s time to go back to the ship.’  
Dingo didn’t want to talk with anybody about their relationship between him and Ken directly. It sounded absurd that he was nearly killed by a mad BAHRAM leader, but he was staying alive with the girl’s help (and with a giant robot) firstly. And secondly, he didn’t feel this necessary to tell for everyone. But thanks for a crack everybody knew about it.  
‘Okay, guys!’ said the girl in the radio. ‘I’ll be waiting for you on the ship. And don’t be late. Angie out!’  
And she disappeared from the screen. Rick followed her.  
‘So I go too. Bye.’ And he logged out, too.  
And Dingo went with the other LEVs to the ship. He was trying to reply for the message that why they have to meet. The message became too short:

Why? Is there any problem? Dingo

And a reply came back moments ago. That was in there:

I can’t tell it. It’s surprise. Ken

‘Great!’ Muttered Dingo himself. ‘This girls is full with surprises!’  
‘If you give up, it’s over!’ A voice could be heard from somewhere.  
‘What the…?!’ The man scared and looked around the cockpit. There wasn’t anyone with him, especially it was for one person. The he looked to the screen: it wasn’t any sign to talk to another person beside to Angie and Rick.  
‘Damn!’ He tought himself. ‘I can see ghosts too, now. Maybe I have to rest a little bit…’  
And he continued to follow the other LEVs to the ship.  
‘Piece of junk!’

* * *

‘So Kyoko! What about your test?’ Mami asked the red aired girl. But she didn’t reply.  
‘Hey, Kyoko!’ The blond girl continued to edge on her. ‘You can tell me.’  
‘Okay!’ Kyoko finally gave up the hush. ‘It was awful.’  
‘So Homura was right.’ Mami just shaked her head. ‘You have to learn more.’  
‘But simply I can’t.’ Apologiezed Kyoko. ‘I tried it but it doesn’t go well…’  
‘I can help you next time, if you want it. But not with cheating!’  
‘Whatever!’ Kyoko shrugged finally. She wasn’t interested about it. ‘Will it be good at the next test?’  
‘It’s okay for me.’ Answered the blond girl. Meanwhile the two girls went out to the court. ‘Look at this! There are the others!’  
Then she showed to a tree. Homura and the other two girls Sayaka and Madoka were under the tree. The black haired girl caught sight of them and beckoned to them. Kyoko and Mami went to the tree and joined to the girls.  
‘I thought that you weren’t come.’ said Homura.  
‘It was nothing.’ said Kyoko bored. ‘Just Mami left her bag in the classroom and we had to go back there…’  
‘But I could get out there. Mami continued while she took out a thermos bottle from her bag. ‘Tea someone?’  
‘Maybe a little bit.’ Replied the black-haired girl who was hold her cup to her and she thanked it.  
‘And the other Demons are like this one?’ asked Madoka who was silent until now. ‘I mean are they strange like the others?’  
‘They are different each other.’ answered Homura after some tiffs. ‘It’s unknown why, but it would be because of some effect…’  
‘Effects?’  
‘It’s better if we don’t specify this one.’ Kyoko threw in the comversation. ‘In that case, Demons are dangerous beasts, as you’ve seen it.’  
‘Uhm…I see.’ Said the pink-haired girl finally, but she didn’t understand it clearly yet.  
Mami remembered to the card what she found after the disappearance of the Labirynth.  
‘If we’re here, I found something at morning, which would be interesting for you.’ She said while she was looking for the card in her bag and finally found it.  
‘Can I see it?’ asked Madoka.  
‘Of course. Here it is.’ And she gave the well-decorated card to the pink-haired girl.  
‘I know what is this.’ she said excited. ‘It’s a Tarot card, and this one is the card of Lovers!’  
‘And how you know about this is it?’ asked Homura.  
‘Mum sometimes went to a fortune teller and she said it.’ She answered.  
‘But how it appeared there?’ Kyoko felt indignant about this.  
‘I think somebody left it.’ Said Sayaka who was listening the others until now. The girls was looking to her obtused. ‘Why not?’  
‘Or it was belonged to a victim from the Labyrinth.’ said Homura.  
‘Ugh, that’s enough from this Demon-theme!’ snapped Kyoko. ‘I heard enough about this today.’  
‘I think this, too.’ The black-haired girl nodded and she took out a cover from her bag and gave it to the red-haired girl. ‘But I have give this for you.’  
‘What is this?’ she asked and opened it. It was two flying tickets in there. ‘But why?’  
‘Saotome has got a cousin on the Isle of Valenta who’s got an own hotel chains.’ said Sayaka.  
‘And she organizes our class trip to this place this year, too.’ Madoka continued. ‘It will be about two weeks.’  
‘It’s sounds more like a holiday than a class trip.’ said Mami sceptically.  
‘But I like this idea!’ Kyoko’s eyes kindled. ‘I want to go to holiday better than be rotten here.’  
‘But I don’t understand something. Why are we?’ asked the blond girl.  
‘The teacher had got two remaining tickets, but we talked her into that you’ll come with us.’ answered the blue-haired girl.  
‘It was nice from you.’ said Mami finally and she put the card back to her bag. ‘When will be take to there?’  
‘On Sunday if I know well.’ replied Madoka. ‘I can’t wait until that.’  
‘Oh my gosh!’ cried Sayaka at the moment. ‘I must go to shopping! I need a new bikini, too!’  
‘I think we can go some boutiques after the classes, if you want.’ Suggested the pink-haired girl.  
‘It’s not good for today.’ Her blue-haired friend said it sadly. ‘I’ve got baseball training this day. Maybe next time.’  
‘Hehe Who’s talking that she needs a new bikini! – Kyoko grinned. –Maybe we have to go to see this training, too…  
‘Heeey!’ snapped Sayaka. ‘I just said that need a new bikini, but not now’  
‘Relax. I didn’t think this seriously…’  
‘That’s not a bad idea.’ said Madoka. ‘Just if Sayaka-chan agree it, too.’  
‘Okay, you can go there, too.’ The blue-haired girl finally shrugged. ‘Just not mak me embarrassed.’  
‘Great.’ Said Kyoko and grinned. ‘And we can be cheerleaders!’  
‘That’s too much for me.’ Homura muttered.  
Then a school bell began to ring.  
‘Whoa! This time ran so fast.’ Madoka wondered. ‘I think it’s better we’re going to the class if we don’t want to late…’  
‘Alright.’ Mami nodded. ‘So do we meet on the baseball court after the classes?’  
‘Of course.’ said Sayaka. ‘And don’t be late.’  
‘Okay.’ The girls nodded and they were going back to the building. Madoka hesitated a little bit and she followed the others…  
‘Time to awake, Goddess! An unknown voice called her. The girl looked around: there wasn’t anyone, just students whose went to the classes.  
‘Something wrong, Madoka?’ Mami was standing before the pink-haired girl. It seemed she worried about her. ‘Just because you’re dragged…’  
‘I heard something.’ She answered. She didn’t want to keep silent, especially before her friends. ‘But it sounded like to call me… But what does it mean?’  
The blond girl looked to her scared.  
‘Mami-san! Are you alright?’  
‘Uhm… Nothing.’ Mami replied calmly. ‘Nothing. It’s better if we’re going to the class.’  
‘Okay.’ Said Madoka finally, and she followed her to the building of the school.  
She thought about that what was going with that voice. It was just a moment but it was something strange with. Why is it called her as a Goddess? And why Mami looked scared to her? It should be a mistake, Madoka thought herself and she didn’t want to think about this after all.  
But anything can happens with a Chosen One. Anything.

* * *

Ken was waiting excited on the space station. It seemed she waited for someone and she was holding a white cover in her hands. She looked to the tablet which was showing the coming flights: there wasn’t any sign of the next flight. Why is it late too much, the woman tought herself. It usually comes earlier.  
And then she looked to the glassdome-like protecting shell: it was a beautiful sight to the Jupiter. However, the sight was unusual for her when she moved to Antilia, because she was living on Mars before. But the sight of the huge planet calmed her somehow…  
The announcer was speaking at the moment:  
‘Callisto-Antilia flight has arrived.’  
‘Finally.’ Ken sighed and she was looking to the exit gate.  
Lots of people came back from the exit. The girl finally found the person who was looking for: a man in his twenties with short white hair and tanned skin. After a short waving, the man took notice of the girl and he made a move to her. Ken blushed when he arrived to her, and she moaned:  
‘Uhm… Hello Dingo.’  
‘Hi.’ The man greeted her. ‘So, what did you want?’  
‘I just wanted to give this for you.’ Answered Ken she gave the cover to the man which he opened, too. It was two tickects in it.  
‘Tickects to Earth?! But why?!’  
‘To Valenta, and for two weeks.’ Ken corrected him. ‘I think you need some rest…’  
‘But I don’t have to travel to Earth for this…’ Dingo was in fret. He didn’t have any mood for this. ‘And why are you doing this?’  
‘We did it with Leo. They will be with the squadron where he’s serving on there for some weeks. And he invited us, too…’  
‘I see. And when will we go?’  
‘In five days.’ replied Ken.’  
‘WHAAAT?! And how did you think this?! I don’t think that they would be let me go.’  
‘Calm down. You don’t need to do anything. I solved it.’  
‘I hope you didn’t fired me up.’  
‘No way.’  
‘Okay, then.’ The man calmed down, but he was upset a little bit, too. ‘It seems you organized everything behind me. Again.’  
‘You don’t have to be angry for this. Just think that you’ll go an unkown and unexplored place… This will be good for you.’  
‘If you say it.’ Dingo said sceptically. ‘Anyway, it’s better if we go home. Did you cook something?’  
‘Honestly… I forgot it!’ said the girl absently when tey left the station. ‘Maybe we can something when we arrived at home…’  
‘Protect her!’  
‘Not again?!’ said the man frightened. It was the same voice what he heard on Callisto.  
‘What’s wrong?’ asked the girl. She didn’t understand the whole thing.  
‘Protect the Goddess!’  
‘Did you hear this?’ asked Dingo from Ken.  
‘But what?’  
‘Just try to keep your ears open!’ The man was already anxious.  
Ken did it what her partner said but she didn’t hear any strange…  
‘I don’t know what do you want with this. But was nothing but noises of the city.’  
It seems she didn’t hear it, thought Dingo in himself. But why he heard it? Maybe Ken was right and I must rest a little bit. And definitely she looks to me as an idiot…  
‘Nothing… else.’ He said finally and went to the direction of his flat. ‘Let’s go!’  
‘As you want.’ Ken smiled and followed the man.  
I think I succeeded, Ken thought in herself happily. Finally two weeks just with him without any interference. I can’t wait fot it…

* * *

‘It can’t be! How he could do this?’  
It was dark in the room, just a desk lamp lightened thinly. But this wasn’t enough to lighten their faces. The first person continued vehemently:  
‘He ruined our plans. He should be killed before it.’  
‘Shut up, Volkov!’ said another voice. ‘Firstly that was your fault why Master couldn’t fullfilled his plan.’  
‘Why me?!’ Volkov was in fret. ‘Me, who was scorched Mars for BAHRAM?!’  
‘What a big glory with that huge metal ball…’ The another voice bentered.  
‘Don’t dare to call Orbital Frame Zakat like this! And you didn’t do anything! That was your fault, too!’  
‘Maybe you’re right, but I hadn’t got in embarrassed moment opposed with you.’  
‘YOOOOUUUU!!!’  
‘Enough form this!’ A cold voice sounded from somewhere who’s voice was colder than the others. It was silence in the room then the cold voice continued:  
‘You’re arguing like little children. You should have more intelligence as adults.’  
‘Uhm, we’re sorry, Master!’ apologied the other voice. ‘We didn’t want to do it.’  
‘Very well, I’ll excuse it once.’ Said the cold voice. ‘But don’t do it again!’  
‘Yes, Master!’ The two wranglers said together.  
‘And back to the plan.’ The cold voice continued. ‘Has somebody got an idea how finish with him?’  
‘Do you mean the ex-pilot of Jehuty?’  
‘Why, who was that?’ Volkov asked.  
‘You and your minions fought against him and you didn’t know it?!’ The other voice was in fret. ‘You’re so pathetic!’  
‘And do you think who deals with this?’  
‘Silence!’ A woman voice said it. ‘The Master doesn’t tolerate this behaviour!’  
‘Okay, biggest minion of the Master!’  
The woman did like she didn’t hear it and continued:  
‘Master, I’ve already got a plan. But I think we shouldn’t finish him instantly.’  
‘And how do you want to take over him?’ The other voice asked her tauntingly. ‘I know we must kill him.’  
‘You should listen what I want to say, Brane.’ said the woman for the taunter.  
‘Just continue it, Hayden.’ said the Master calmly. ‘You don’t have to care about them.’  
‘Thank you, Master.’ And Hayden continued her speech. After she finished, Brane aske something from the woman:  
‘And how you want to do it? There isn’t any watery place on Antilia neither on Mars…’  
‘I know a better place for it.’ She replied. ‘He’ll be going to the Earth, and to the Isle of Valenta. We can accomplish our plan there.’  
‘Wait a minute! Is it not a surfing paradise?’ Brane asked confused.  
‘Don’t think that you can just surfing. But it’s perfect to our goal.’  
The Master just listened silently to Hayden until now and then said.  
‘Very well. I’ll give permission to fullfill the task. I want him alive! I want to finish him with my own hands!’  
‘Thank you, Master.’ said the woman finally. ‘I’ll guarantee that Dingo Egret won’t escape this time…’  
‘Hmmm… That name is too familiar for me…’ said Volkov. Brane just said it:  
‘You’re an idiot, Volkov…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Demons are similar like Witches from Madoka Magica but their origins are different  
> \- I wrote sometimes "Chosen Ones". This would be the reference to the magical girls and (Yup, I dropped Puella Magi this time. And yes, there will be magical boys, too... )  
> \- Isle of Valenta is fictional place, but I'll write more about it :)  
> \- There will be some Z.O.E OCs, too whose aren't good guys (specially they want to catch Dingo...)  
> \- Angie and Rick only appear in this chapter (sorry guys :(...)  
> \- Tarot cards and the voices which was heard by Madoka and Dingo will have got important role in the story...

**Author's Note:**

> \- The story sets after the events of ZoE: The 2nd Runner (when Aumaan was destroyed, and Dingo Egret finally received his new heart and lungs) and an alternate timeline of Madoka Magica (when Madoka doesn't dead)


End file.
